Last Snow
by Kkeynonymous
Summary: Salju terakhir Sehun. KaiHun! Twoshoot!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Last Snow

Genre : Hurt/Comport, Angst

Main Pair : KaiHun

Cast: Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo

And the other chara.

Rated : T

Summary : Salju terakhir Sehun.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

"Bisakah, kau menemaniku?"

"Kurasa, salju pertama tahun ini .. akan menjadi salju terakhirku."

"_Eomma_, maukah kau mengabulkan sebuah permintaanku?"

"Tetaplah selalu mencintaiku. Meski pun kau sudah lelah, jangan pernah berhenti. Kumohon,"

"_Ani, _aku tak akan pernah bosan melihat salju pertama.. karena saat aku melihatnya perasaanku menjadi tenang. Aku seperti terlahir kembali kedunia ini. Terasa sangat menenangkan. Apa kau tak merasakannya juga?"

"_Saengil chukkaehamnida~ _Jonginaa~"

"_Saranghae._"

"_Jinjja_? Kau beruntung bisa menjadi tempatku bermanja-manja, banyak orang diluar sana yang berharap bisa menjadi tempatku bermanja Sehunnie~"

"Itu sebagai tanda kalau kau sudah 19 tahun sekarang. Dan aku ingin menjadi orang pertama sampai orang ke-19 yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."

"–Dia, adalah calon tunanganku."

"Eum~ Jongin boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"_Uljima_, _jebal,_"

"Jongin! Kau tahu! Aku sudah mendapatkan donor ginja yang cocok!"

"S-Sehunnie?" Bisiknya pelan.

"Sebentar lagi salju pertama pasti turun," Ujar Sehun dengan senyum sendunya.

"Sehun, aku .. ingin mengajakmu melihat salju pertama ditahun ini. Maukah kau?"

"Kau adalah napasku. Tak bertemu denganmu selama hampir setahun sudah membuatku seperti mayat berjalan,"

"Sehunnie~ Apa kau hanya menunggu salju pertamamu? Lalu setelah kau mendapatkannya kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

"_Hyung_, apa kau tau siapa orang yang telah mendonorkan ginjalnya untukmu?"

"_H-hyung_, b-berjanjilah k-kau akan menjaga g-ginjal y-yang diberikan o-oleh S-Sehun, _hyung_,"

Kkey's Note:

Haihai everybody~ Key balik setelah beberapa lama bagai tertelan oleh bumi/? Ggapsong~~

Ini pertama kalinya Key bikin teaser buat FF key, haha. Adakah yang mau baca cerita sesungguhnya?

Key harap ada :D

Diantara kesibukan yang makin menggunung, diantara tekanan-tekanan yang diberikan oleh sekolah/? Terciptalah FF ini. (walaupun ini baru teasernya).

Ya~~ semoga nanti bakal ada yang suka lahhh~~

Seperti biasa ini pairna KaiHun, adakah yang bisa menebak alur ceritanya? Karena alurnya sudah terlalu mainstream sebenarnya.

Semoga angstnya kerasa ya ^^

Last~~ review juseyoooooo~~~~

Kkeynonymous

120314

Last Snow

_Kiss&Hug_


	2. Part 1

Title : Last Snow

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comport

Main Pair : KaiHun

Cast: Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo

And the other chara.

Rated : T

Summary : Salju terakhir Sehun.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

"Bisakah, kau menemaniku?" Tanya Sehun dengan lirih. Lelaki berkulit tan dihadapannya hanya diam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun unuk membalas permintaan seseorang dihadapannya.

"Kurasa, salju pertama tahun ini .. akan menjadi salju terakhirku." Lelaki tan itu sedikit tersentak mendengar kata-kata lelaki dihadapannya. "Sehun-ah .. Aku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa–"."Ah! Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan Kyungsoo?" Sehun bertanya dengan memaksakan sebuah senyuman dibibir pucatnya.

Lelaki dihadapannya hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya, tak kuasa menerima tatapan penuh luka itu. "Maafkan aku Sehun-ie,"

DEG.

Bayang-bayang masa lalu terlintas dipikiran Sehun. Panggilan itu. Sebuah panggilan yang sudah lama tak ia dengar dari orang yang sama.

TES

TES

Air matanya menetes, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar rawat itu –menandakan lelaki berkulit tan itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Kkeynonymous Present

-Last Snow-

140131

"_Eomma_, berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan?" Sehun bertanya dengan tatapan kosong pada ibunya. Ny. Oh menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang merangkai bunga. "Kau, bertanya apa Sehunna? Jangan membicarakan sesuatu yang tak penting!"

"Berhenti berkata jika itu tak penting _eomma_. Pada kenyataannya umur-ku mamang tak panjang lagi 'kan?" Ny. Oh terdiam.

"_Eomma_, maukah kau mengabulkan sebuah permintaanku?"

"_Ne~_ apa itu Sehunna?"

"Aku ingin …."

.:.[].:.

_Flashback_

12 Januari 2010

"Sehunnie~"

"_Ne_~ _Wae_ Jongin?"

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Berjanji apa?"

"Tetaplah selalu mencintaiku. Meski pun kau sudah lelah, jangan pernah berhenti. Kumohon," Jongin menatap mata Sehun dalam, Sehun kemudian mengangguk dengan semangat.

"_Arraseo_! Aku berjanji!"

.:.[].:.

_Flashback_

25 Desember 2011

"Jongin! Lihat itu! _First snow_!" Sehun berujar dengan sangat riang.

"Apa kau tak merasa bosan Sehunnie?"

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

"Yah~ kau selalu melihat salju pertama setiap tahunnya. Dan ini sudah tahun kelima kau mengajakku melihat salju pertama. Apa kau tak merasa jenuh?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Sehun tersenyum, membuat kedua matanya menyabit.

"_Ani, _aku tak akan pernah bosan melihat salju pertama.. karena saat aku melihatnya perasaanku menjadi tenang. Aku seperti terlahir kembali kedunia ini. Terasa sangat menenangkan. Apa kau tak merasakannya juga?"

"_Ani_, aku tak merasakan apa-apa saat melihat butiran-butiran dingin itu turun untuk yang pertama. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu menemanimu melihat salju pertamamu itu." Sebuah senyum tersemat dibibir Sehun dan Jongin.

"_Yaksokhae_?"

"_Ne~_"

"Baiklah, hey~ cepat fotokan aku dengan salju-salju ini!"

.:.[].:.

Keadaan Sehun, semakin hari semakin memburuk. Semakin kecil kemungkinan bagi Sehun untuk bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Setidaknya Sehun yakin, bahwa dia akan melihat salju pertama ditahun ini.

Hari-harinya dihiasi dengan berbagai kenangannya bersama Jongin. Semua janji-janji yang mereka buat masih terekam jelas diingatan Sehun. Janji yang takkan bisa ditepati lagi.

"Sehunna, apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Belum _eomma_,"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa belum? Kau harus meminum obat tepat pada waktunya _chagi_, apa kau lupa apa kata dokter?"

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua obat-obatan itu _eomma_. Bisakah aku tak memakannya lagi?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"_Ani_! Tidak bisa seperti itu sayang. Apa kau tak mau cepat sembuh lalu bermain-main dengan salju lagi?"

"Berhenti berkata seolah suatu saat nanti aku akan sembuh _eomma_. Kau bahkan lebih mengerti bahwa waktuku semakin menipis, sembuh hanyalah omong kosong bagiku!" ucap Sehun frustasi. Ny. Oh hanya terdiam membisu.

"Sehunna~ _eomma_ mohon. Berusahalah untuk sembuh, walaupun kesempatan itu hanya sedikit tapi berusahalah. Untuk _eomma_,"

Airmata menetes dari mata kedua orang itu.

.:.[].:.

_Flashback_

14 Januari 2012

Sebuah kalimat yang ditulis dengan tinta merah terlihat sangat nampak pada kalender yang berada dikamar Sehun. Kalimat yang berada diatas angka 14 itu bertuliskan;

'Jongin's Birthday'

Dan tanggal itu bertepatan dengan hari ini. Pagi hari sekali Sehun sudah bangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung bergegas menuju dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat _cake._

Ya, Sehun akan membuat sebuah _cake_ untuk hadiah ulang tahun Jongin. Ia sudah merengek pada Lay _hyung_-nya yang pandai membuat _cake_ untuk mengajarinya membuat _cake_ yang enak agar tidak mengecewakan Jongin.

Sekarang ia akan menerapkan apa-apa saja yang telah diajarkan oleh Lay _hyung_-nya kemarin pada bahan-bahan yang sudah tersusun rapi dihadapannya.

Bermenit-menit telah dilalui oleh Sehun untuk membuat hadiah Jongin. Dan pada menit ke-123 Sehun telah selesai membuat _cake-_nya sendiri.

Setelah membungkus dengan rapi _cake_ itu, Sehun lalu pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

Alat penunjuk waktu yang berada dimeja nakas disamping ranjang Sehun sudah menunjuk ke angka 8 ketika Sehun selesai membersihkan diri. Ia memakai hoodie dengan gambar beruang lucu ditengahnya, menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

Tepat pada pukul 9, Sehun sudah siap untuk pergi kerumah Jongin. Ia akan memberikan _surprise_ kepada Jongin. Dengan senyum yang tersemat dibibirnya, ia berangkat ke rumah Jongin.

Jongin masih asik mengarungi alam bawah sadarnya ketika Sehun datang. Sehun tersenyum.

"Hey! Tuan Kim pemalas! Bangunlah!" Sehun mengguncang tubuh –_sexy_– Jongin.

"Aish~ nanti saja _appa_~ Aku masih mengantuk,"

"_Mwo_? Apa suaraku mirip dengan suara _appa_-mu?" Jongin terduduk, "Sehun? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagu.

"Eum~ Sejak kau masih mengarungi alam mimpimu, mungkin? Apa suaraku mirip dengan suara _appa_mu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, karna demi apapun suara _appa_ Jongin itu sangat berat. Khas seorang_ ahjussi-ahjussi_, dan Sehun itu bukan seorang _ahjussi_!

"_Ani_, aku hanya tidak sadar tadi," ujar Jongin dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Tch," Sehun mencibir, "Cepatlah mandi! Kau bau!" Sehun berujar dengan menjepit hidung mancungnya.

"Aish~ biarpun bau, kau tetap menyukaiku 'kan?" Ujar Jongin seraya pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar itu.

Setelah memastikan Jongin telah masuk kekamar mandi, Sehun mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibawanya dari rumah. Setelah selesai, ia mematikan lampu dan menutup semua celah-celah cahaya yang mungkin akan mengintip.

Cklek.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat keadaan kamarnya yang benar-benar gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya yang menyinari kamarnya hanya dari kamar mandi yang sedang terbuka.

"Sehun?"

Jongin sedikit terkejut ketika wajah Sehun tiba-tiba nampak dari sudut kamarnya. Sehun menyinari wajahnya dengan sebuah korak api.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin, Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mematikan api itu. "Jongin, bisa kau tutup pintu yang berada dibelakangmu?" pinta Sehun.

Jongin kebingungan tapi tetap menurut, "Lalu?" Hening.

"Tutuplah matamu, dan jangan mengintip!" Jongin kembali menuruti kata-kata Sehun. Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang," Jongin dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

Retinanya menangkap bayangan Sehun yang tengah memegang sebuah cake dengan lilin diatasnya. Senyum menawan terpasang dibibirnya.

"_Saengil chukkaehamnida~ _Jonginaa~" Ujar Sehun. Jongin bejalan dengan pasti kearah Sehun, meniup lilin yang berada diatas cake itu lalu mengambil alih cake itu. Sehun menatapnya bingung.

Setelah meletakkan cake tersebut diatas meja nakas yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri tadi, Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

"_Saranghae._"

.:.[].:.

_Flashback_

14 Februari 2012.

Sehun sedang berbaring dengan tidak berdaya diatas ranjangnya. Ia terserang demam dan flu sejak kemarin. Kondisinya benar-benar buruk sekarang, ia bahkan tak sempat membelikan Jongin hadiah _valentine_.

Ia jadi menyesal kemarin nekat hujan-hujanan saat pulang dari supermarket yang berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk membuatkan Jongin coklat buatannya sendiri.

Padahal ia sudah merencanakan hal itu dari jauh-jauh hari. Ia mengeram kesal lalu berusaha bangkit dari ranjang empuknya.

"Ugh!" Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Cklek.

Sehun mendongak.

"Jongin?"

Jongin berjalan dengan cepat menuju Sehun, Sehun bahkan belum sempat merespon dengan baik apa yang terjadi ketika Jongin sudah mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya.

Sehun kontan saja langsung mendorong Jongin menjauh.

"Yak! Kau apa-apaan? Bagaimana jika kau tertular penyakitku? Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

"Ya, aku bodoh karna membiarkan Sehun-Ku sakit," Sehun memerah mendengar penekanan Jongin dikata –Ku itu.

"Tch! Kalau kau juga ikut sakit 'kan aku juga repot!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, setidaknya hargai usahaku untuk membuatmu sembuh,"

"Dengan membuat dirimu sakit? Kau mau aku cepat tua? Kau yang sedang sakit itu beratus kali lipat lebih manja dari yang biasanya,"

"_Jinjja_? Kau beruntung bisa menjadi tempatku bermanja-manja, banyak orang diluar sana yang berharap bisa menjadi tempatku bermanja Sehunnie~"

"Ish~ Kau itu narsis sekali Tuan Kim~"

"Tapi akulah yang kau sukai Nyonya Kim~"

"Yaiks, apa-apaan itu?" Jongin tersenyum tampan.

"Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Aish~ Kau mau aku mati khawatir karna kau sakit?" Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

Sehun menepis kedua tangan Jongin. Ia mengusap kedua pipinya. "Aish~ _Appo_~"

Jongin tertawa pelan. Aish~ betapa lucunya Sehun-nya. Ia kemudian ikut mengusap kedua pipi Sehun.

"_Jja_! Sekarang ayo kita minum obat,"

"_Ne~_"

"Hey, sepertinya ini adalah _valentine_ yang paling berharga untukku,"

"_Wae_?"

"Karena aku bisa seharian bersamamu," Jongin mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan senyuman tampan.

"Tch, bukannya kau setiap hari selalu bersamaku?"

"Hey, yang ini berbeda! Aku 'kan sedang merawatmu! Jadi ini berbeda dari biasanya!" Sehun mencibir.

"Tch! Terserah kau saja," Sehun berkata seraya berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dibelakangnya.

"Hey~ cepatlah minum obat, setelah itu aku akan meneraktirmu _bubble tea_ sepuasnya!"

"_Jinjja_?"

"Hm, kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Baiklah~ berikan aku obatnya!"

Jongin mencibir, "Tch, dasar penggila _bubble tea_,"

"_Mwo? _Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang dibuat garang.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," Ujar Jongin dengan cengirannya. Sehun hanya mencibir.

.:.[].:.

_Flashback_

12 April 2012

Sehun terlihat sedang terlelap dalam tidur cantiknya, ya setidaknya begitu sebelum getaran ponselnya mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

Drrtttt drrrttt…

Perlahan, Sehun membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia melirik jam yang terletak dimeja nakas disamping ranjangnya. Dahinya mengernyit. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu telah menunjukkan jam 12 malam, siapa yang mengiriminya pesan malam-malam begini?

Ia meraba-raba kasurnya, mencari keberadaan sang ponsel.

_19 Message receive_.

Kerutan didahi Sehun semakin tebal. Pantas saja ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar, 19 pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya secara berturut-turut.

Dengan kesal ia membuka satu per satu pesan itu.

Nama 'Kim Jongin' tertera discreen ponselnya secara berturut-turut.

'_Selamat ulang tahun _chagiya~'

Semua isi pesan yang Jongin kirimkan sama, membuat Sehun –yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya– mengernyit bingung. '_memangnya siapa yang sedang beruang tahun_?' batin Sehun.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Sehun kemudian melihat tanggal yang tertera pada ponselnya.

_12 April._

"Oh, 12 April, apa Jongin salah mengirim pesan?" Ujar Sehun –Masih– kebingungan. Ia mulai berpikir lagi.

_12 April,_

_12 April,_

"OMO! Itukan ulang tahunku! Aish~ _Pabboya_~" Sehun memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Kali ini sebuah panggilan dari Jongin yang menyebabkan getaran itu.

"Jonginie~"

"_Sehunnie~ _Happy birthdaybaby_~ apa kau tau kenapa aku mengirimkan 19 pesan yang sama?"_

"_Aniya_~ _Wae_?"

"_Itu sebagai tanda kalau kau sudah 19 tahun sekarang. Dan aku ingin menjadi orang pertama sampai orang ke-19 yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."_

Sehun terdiam, ia sedang merona. "Baby?_ Apa kau tertidur?_"

"_Aniya_,"

"_Kalau begitu bisa kau buka 'kan pintu rumahmu untukku? Aku berada didepan rumahmu sekarang,"_

"_Mwo_? Aish, apa kau sudah gila? Ini sudah malam dan dingin sekali! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"

"_Tch, buka 'kan saja dulu pintunya. Kau sudah tau 'kan kalau disini dingin?_"

"_Arra_!"

Sehun dengan cepat beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek.

"_Happy Birthday _Sehunnie~" Ucap Jongin seraya menyerahkan sebuket bunga lili, bunga kesukaan Sehun.

Tuk.

Sehun memukul kepala Jongin dengan telapak tangannya. "Yak! Bagaimana jika kau sakit huh? Sudah berapa lama kau diluar?"

Jongin bersungut,"Tak lama. Mungkin sekitar 1 jam," ucapnya santai.

"Aish! Kau bisa sakit _pabbo_! Sudah, ayo cepat masuk!" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang terasa sedingin es. "Astaga Jongin, bahkan tanganmu sudah sedingin es! Kau mau mati kedinginan hah?"

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil. "Yak! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Kesal Sehun.

"Kau seperti seorang istri yang mengkhawatirkan suaminya, Hahaha."

"Tch! Sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda Jongin!" Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Jongin tersenyum lagi. "Cha! Ini untukmu, 19 bunga lili." Sehun menerimanya dengan cepat. Ia menghirup aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh bunga itu. "_Gomawo_," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas, kau pasti masih kedinginan." Lalu Sehun beranjak menuju dapur.

Jongin tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sehun dari belakang ketika Sehun tengah menuangkan air panas kedalam gelas, membuat Sheun tersentak kaget.

"Yak! Aish~ jangan mengejutkan ku Jonginnie!"

"Hehehe, _mian_!" balas Jongin dengan cengirannya.

"_Wae?_"

"Bisakah, kita menghabiskan malam ini berdua?" Pinta Jongin. Sehun mengernyit.

"Tentu saja,"

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun, selamanya."

"_Nado_!"

.:.[].:.

Sehun sedang menatapi layar ponselnya dangan tatapan sedih, dilayar itu tertulis sebuah kontak dengan nama 'Jonginnie'.

"Apa kau sudah bahagia dengannya, Jongin?" lirih Sehun.

"Apa kau tak perah memikirkanku lagi?"

"Apa kau tak pernah mencariku?"

"Apa kau tahu keadaaanku yang sekarang hiks.."

"Aku merindukanmu, Jonginnie~"

Isakan Sehun terdengar sangat pilu bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya, bagaikan sebuah melodi yang menyayat hati. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarkan isakan itu ikut terlarut dalam kesedihan yang dirasakan olehnya.

.:.[].:.

_Flashback_

21 Mei 2012

Srak.

Kertas yang digenggam Sehun terjatuh begitu saja ketika ia selesai membaca isi dari kertas itu. Ia menetap kosong pada kertas yang berada didekat kakinya.

"_Saya harap anda bisa menerima kenyataan ini Tuan Oh, tetaplah berpikir optimis,_"

"Ne, Uisa-nim, _terima kasih._"

Sehun berjalan dengan gontai dikoridor rumah sakit itu. Air mata menetes dari mata beningnya, ia terlihat begitu kacau dnegan keadaannya sekarang. Hidung dan mata yang memerah karena menangis, ia jelas belum bisa menerima ini semua.

Apa Jongin akan tetap berada disampingnya setelah ia mengatakan kenyataan ini? Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata indahnya ketika memikirkan semua kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

Deringan ponselnya mengembalikan kesadaran Sehun yang sempat terbawa oleh kesedihannya.

'Jongin's _calling_' tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya, lalu menetralkan napasnya.

"_Ne_, _wae_ Jongin?"

"Sehun, bisa kita bertemu?" Suara Jongin terdengar gusar.

"_Ne_, A-aku, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

" Cepat lah datang."

"_Ne_, Jongin _Happy anniver_–"

PIP.

DEG.

Sehun membesarkan bola matanya. "–_sary_."

'_Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu Jongin?_'

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru café yang telah diberi tahukan oleh Jongin, matanya langsung menemukan Jongin yang tengah duduk memunggunginya. Dengan senyuman –yang tidak terlalu bersinar– ia mendekati meja Jongin.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk tepat dihadapan Jongin.

'_Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan orang itu?_'

"J-Jongin?" panggil Sehun.

"Ah! Kau sudah datang, Sehun-ah,"

'_Apa lagi ini? Kenapa Jongin memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu?_'

"_Ne_~ Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sehun seraya meremas ujung bajunya. Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun, seakan-akan mencari sebuah kekuatan dari genggaman tangannya.

Jongin lalu menatap dalam manik mata Sehun, menyalurkan tatapan bersalah pada orang terkasihnya dapat melihat tatapan bersalah, menyesal, sedih, dankecewa yang bercampur menjadi satu dalam tatapan itu. Membuat Sehun bingung dengan apa yang dialami Jongin sebenarnya.

"Sehun, perkenalkan. Dia .. Kyungsoo–" ucap Jongin menggantung. Sehun merasakan firasat buruk.

"–Dia, adalah calon tunanganku." Jongin memutuskan kontak mata antar mereka.

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Sehun mencerna perkataan Jongin. "K-kau.."

"Kurasa kita.. harus berakhir disini Sehun-ah," Jongin tak berani menatap wajah Sehun saat ini. Sehun menghapus kasar airmatanya.

"_Arra_, aku mengerti. Selamat tinggal Jongin, aku mencintaimu dan–" Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"–_Happy Anniversary_." Setelah itu Sehun membungkukkan badan kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan café itu dengan terburu-buru.

Jongin berniat mengejar Sehun ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kumohon Jongin, itu semua bisa membahayakannya. Mata-mata ayahmu berada dimana-mana,"

Jongin terduduk lemas dengan kepala tertunduk, setetes airmata menetes dari matanya.

.:.[].:.

Sehun mengusap air mata yang kembali keluar dari mata indahnya karena mengingat masa-masa suram dalam hidupnya. Inginnya dia melupakan semua kenangan buruk itu, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan sesuatu tentang Jongin.

Ia terlalu mencintai Jongin. Hanya itu saja.

Sehun rasa dadanya ingin meledak karena telah menyimpan beribu –atau mungkin lebih– kerinduan yang ditujukan pada Jongin. Terlalu banyak rindu yang telah ia pendam sehingga membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

'_Apa Jongin merasakan hal yang sama?_' Tanya Sehun dalam benaknya.

Air mata menganak-sungai dipipi Sehun –yang terlihat semakin tirus. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Bahunya terlihat berguncang.

Jika saat ini ia ditanyai tentang keinginan terakhir, maka ia pastinya akan meminta untuk kembali kemasa lalu dan memilih untuk tak mengenal sosok dengan nama Kim Jongin sama sekali. Tetapi semua itu mustahil adanya.

Masa lalu tetaplah sebuah masa lalu yang hanya dapat dikenang, bukan untuk diperbaiki. Tanpa adanya masa lalu, maka dirinya yang sekarang tak akan pernah ada didunia ini.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu menyelimuti dirinya sampai leher. Ia terus menangis hingga tak sadar ia terlelap.

.:.[].:.

Jongin duduk termenung dibalkon kamarnya, ia bahkan tak sadar saat seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil telah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tergambar raut sedih bercampur kecewa pada tatapan lelaki bertubuh mungil itu.

"Jongin?" sapanya. Namun yang disapa hanya diam, masih tenggelam dalam dunia yang ia buat sendiri. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan kenangan bersama orang yang paling dia cintai.

Kyungsoo –lelaki mungil itu– berjalan mendekati Jongin. Dengan ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu lebar Jongin.

"Jongin?" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Jongin tersentak, lalu menengok kearah Kyugsoo.

"Ah, _Waeyo hyung_?" tanya Jongin.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo duduk dengan resah. Ia ingin bertanya pada Jongin tentang sesuatu yang selama ini dipendamnya didalam hati.

"Jongin, maukah kau menemaniku saat salju pertama nanti turun?"

"Apa aku bisa menolaknya _hyung_? Aku yakin jika aku menolaknya _appa_-ku tak segan untuk mengirimkan _bodyguard_-nya ke rumah Sehun," ujar Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

"Eum~ Jongin boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu,"

"Apa –Kau… masih mencintai… Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Jongin mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo –atau lebih tapatnya pertanyaan yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu–"

"Tak bisakah kau belajar mencintaiku Jongin?" Jongin membeku.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_," Jongin menunduk, Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit.

"Tak apa, apa kau tak merindukan Sehun?"

"Aku sangat merindukannya, bahkan rasanya aku tak bisa bernapas lagi _hyung_." Jelas Jongin dengan wajah frustasi. Kyungsoo merasa dadanya bagai dihantam sebuah palu raksasa.

"Kalau begitu temuilah dia,"

"Tak bisa _hyung_, ia pasti dalam bahaya jika aku sampai menemuinya. Bahkan menghubunginya pun aku tak berani. _Appa_ bisa saja berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Sehun."

"Temuilah dia, aku akan mengurus soal _appa_-mu,"

"_Jinjja_?" Sebuah senyum kebahagiaan memancar dari wajah Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Senyum itu sudah lama tak terlihat mengembang diwajah tampan Jongin.

"_Ne_, kau selama ini terlihat seperti zombie yang baru saja bangun dari kuburmu. Sehun itu napasmu ya?" Canda Kyungsoo.

"Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu _hyung_," Jongin tertawa canggung.

"Jja! Bersiaplah menemui Sehun mu!"

To Be Continue~

Kkey's Note:

Mian updetnya lama. Maklum lagi UTS jadi gabisa sering-sering buka lappie~ ehehehe.

Semoga gak mengecewakan.

Review jangan lupa ya~~ ;)


	3. Part 2

Title : Last Snow

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comport

Main Pair : KaiHun

Cast: Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo

And the other chara.

Rated : T

Balasan review :

: Sehunnya sakit… eum apa ya~~ jawabannya ada dichap ini. Hope u like it! :D makasih sudah review

daddykaimommysehun : Kyungsoo bakalan gak kasian lagi kok. Everything we be alright/? Haha. Thank's for reviewing~~

Kaihun : mari kita lihat akhir dari cerita ini :D makasih suah review~~

Mr. Jongin albino : u can find the answer in this chapter ^^ enjoy the story :D makasih sudah review :)

azloef : ini udh dilanjut :D hope u like it! Makasih sudah review

JUNG OH JUNG : IYAAA INI UDAH DILANJUTTT~~ ehehe. Makasih sudah review :D

Misyel : Ini udah dilanjut. Semoga suka sama lanjutannya. Makasih sudah review~

YoungChanBiased : Duh~ Sehunnya mati gak ya~~~ eung liat dichap ini deh :D makasih sudah review /kaburr/

Sehun Lover : ini udah dilanjut, silahkan dibaca. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Haha. Makasih sudah review :D

wasastudent : ini lanjutannya. Kyungsoo disini jadi orang baik, cape buat dijadi org jahat '-' haha. Makasih sudah review. Enjoy the story

: penasaran? Jja! Silahkan baca chap ini. Hehe makasih sudah review. Hope u like it!

Summary : Salju terakhir Sehun.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Jongin memarkirkan motornya didepan pagar sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa. Dengan gugup ia memasuki perkarangan rumah itu. Ia berdiam sejenak didepan pintu lalu dengan ragu ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah tersebut. Sesosok wanita paruh baya muncul dari rumah tersebut, wajahnya terlihat masih cantik diusianya yang tak muda lagi.

"Jongin?"

"_Annyeong ahjumma_," Jongin tersenyum canggung. Wanita itu tersenyum balik.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Sehun ada dirumah?" Mimik wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi sendu. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" Tanya wanita itu. Jongin semakin mengerutkan dahinya seolah berkata ada-apa-dengan-Sehun?

"Sehun, dia sudah hampir satu tahun ini berada dirumah sakit," Jelas wanita itu dengan air mata yang menetes.

"R-rumah sakit?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"Sehun kami, ia terkena Leukimia,"

Jongin bagai disambar petir imajiner disiang bolong. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau hampir setahun ini Sehun tengah bertahan melawan maut.

"Dimana? Dimana Sehun sekarang _ahjumma_?" tanya Jongin setelah selesai dengan keterkejutannya.

"Dia berada di Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul,"

"Baiklah _ahjumma, gamsahabnida_,"

Jongin berlari kearah motornya, setelah itu ia langsung tancap gas ke rumah sakit yang telah diberitahu oleh Ny. Oh.

.:.[].:.

Jongin berdiri mematung disamping motornya. Disana, ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan kulit pucat tengah duduk melamun disebuah kursi roda, sebelum seorang perawat membawanya kembali masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Jongin mengikuti mereka berdua sampai ia melihat perawat itu membawa Sehun masuk ke sebuah ruangan –yang Jongin yakini kamar rawat Sehun.

Setelah melihat perawat itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun, Jongin perlahan berjalan kearah pintu bercat putih itu. Ia berdiri tepat didepan pintu itu, memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali bertemu orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Apa reaksi yang akan diberikan Sehun ketika ia menemuinya?

Sederet kalimat itu mengelilingi kepala Jongin. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk masuk pada pintu itu.

Cklek,

Dengan ragu Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan yang serba putih itu. Disana ia melihat Sehun tengah berbaring memunggunginya dengan infus yang melekat ditangannya. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin pucat dan kurus.

"S-Sehun?" Jongin bersuara. Sesaat, Jongin melihat bahu Sehun menegang.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" Jongin kembali berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Sehun. Perlahan, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang sipit terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Jongin tengah berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"J-Jongin?" Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar.

"_Ne, _ini aku Sehun…nie." setetes air bening mengalir dipipi Sehun. Jongin menghampiri Sehun lalu dengan lembut menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah itu.

"_Uljima_, _jebal,_"

"Untuk apa –hiks kau kemari? Huh?" tanya Sehun diselingi isak tangis.

"Maafkan aku Sehunnie, aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu," Jongin menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Kata-kata 'Maafkan aku,' terus terulang dari bibir tebal Jongin.

Perlahan isak tangis Sehun mulai tak terdengar, bahunya yang semula berguncang kini berangsur tenang. Jongin memberi sedikit jarak pada pelukan mereka, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun benar-benar telah berhenti menangis.

"Sehun, maukah kau mendengarkanku?" Sehun mengangguk samar dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini. Perusahaan _appa_-ku diambang kehancuran, _appa_ lalu menjodohkanku dengan anak dari Do corp." Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk melihat wajah Sehun.

"_Appa_-ku mengancam akan mencelakai kau dan keluargamu jika aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohan itu. Jadi aku menuruti semua yang _appa_-ku perintahkan, sampai sekarang hatiku masih ada padamu Sehunnie~"

"Kau bodoh Jongin!" ujar Sehun dengan isakannya.

"Ya, aku memang orang terbodoh yang pernah ada Sehunnie, maafkan aku," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Percuma kalau kau meminta maaf sekarang Jongin, semua tidak akan kembali seperti sediakala," Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jongin. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya lalu memeluknya.

Jongin duduk dipinggiran ranjang Sehun.

"Bertahanlah, demi semua orang yang menyayangimu–"

"–juga untukku."

.:.[].:.

"Jongin! Kau tahu! Aku sudah mendapatkan donor ginjal yang cocok!"

"_Jinjja_? _Chukhae hyung_," balas Jongin acuh. Ia kembali menjadi Jongin yang dingin setelah pertemuannya dengan Sehun terakhir kali.

"Hn, bulan depan, setelah aku operasi, berjanjilah untuk menemaniku melihat salju pertama!"

"Hm,"

.:.[].:.

Sehun terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu diranjang pasiennya.

"Kau sedang menulis apa sayang?" tanya Ny. Oh.

"Bukan apa-apa _eomma_,"

"_Jinjja_? Kalau begitu _jja_! Minum obatmu!"

"Apa semua obat yang aku makan tak berguna _eomma_? Pada akhirnya aku akan tetap–"

"Sehunna, kita hanya bisa berusaha. Kita tidak mungkin bisa mengubah takdir sayang," Jelas Ibunya.

Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu waktunya didunia ini sudah tak lama lagi. Ia hanya bisa berharap bisa melihat salju pertama ditahun ini –untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Eomma_, apa aku bisa melihat salju pertama tahun ini?"

"Kau.. pasti bisa sayang. Bertahanlah." Ujar Ibunya menyemangati.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya _eomma_. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Apa kau yakin Sehunna?"

"_Ne_, aku sangat yakin _eomma_. Biarlah mereka bahagia."

"Kau yang terbaik Sehunna," Sehun memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"_Eomma. _Aku mencintaimu,"

.:.[].:.

Jongin sedang duduk melamun didepan ruang operasi Kyungsoo. Rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit yang sama dengan rumah sakit yang ditempati Sehun, namun ketika ia mengunjungi kamar lelaki _milky skin _itu, yang ia dapati hanya kamar kosong.

Ia bertanya pada seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat, dan ternyata Sehun sedang berada diruang operasi. Entah melakukan operasi apa.

Setelah itu Jongin kembali ke ruang operasi Kyungsoo. ia mendudukkan diri dengan hati yang gusar. Ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Dan sekarang Sehun tengah melakukan operasi tanpa diketahui oleh dirinya.

Beberapa jam sudah dilalui oleh Jongin dengan hanya duduk dikursi yang sama. Lampu merah yang terdapat diatas pintu ruang operasi perlahan padam, menandakan selesainya kegiatan yang dilakukan didalamnya.

Seorang pasien –yang diduga sebagai orang yang telah mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Kyungsoo– dikeluarkan dari ruangan itu. Jongin mendekatinya, penasaran seperti apa orang yang telah berbaik hati ingin mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Kyungsoo.

Seketika tubuh Jongin mematung karena melihat rupa orang–dermawan itu. Seorang pasien bertubuh kurus yang dikenali Jongin sebagai belahan jiwanya adalah orang yang mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti.

Jongin hanya berdiri mematung ketika para perawat membawa lelaki itu melewati tubuhnya.

"S-Sehunnie?" Bisiknya pelan.

Tanpa diperintah untuk yang kedua kalinya, kaki-kaki Jongin segera mengejar perawat-perawat yang telah membawa Sehun menjauh darinya. Mengejar napasnya, mengejar jiwanya.

Jongin sampai pada kamar rawat Sehun. Ia langsung mendekati Sehun, tak memperdulikan Ny. Oh yang menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Jongin mengamati perubahan yang terjadi pada Sehun. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat kurus, bahkan terlihat hanya tinggal tulang saja. Kulitnya yang _milky skin_ menjadi putih pucat, ruang geraknya semakin terbatas, tubuhnya semakin melemah.

Jongin menangis, menyadari kebodohnnya yang tak bisa menemani Sehun disaat-saat beratnya. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih berani melawan _appa_nya. Seharusnya ia lebih berani mengambil keputusan. Dan masih banyak seharusnya-seharusnya yang lain dibenak Jongin.

"Jongin, berpura-puralah kau tidak tahu mengenai semua ini. Ini permintaan dari Sehun."

"Dia ingin, kau menjaga Kyungsoo seperti kau menjaga dirinya dulu."

Jongin merasa ia adalah lelaki terburuk didunia ini begitu mendengar permintaan Sehun. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Pulanglah, besok kembali lagi. Sehun masih perlu beristirahat,"

"_Arraseo_, sampaikan salamku padanya _ahjumma_,"

"_Ne_,"

.:.[].:.

Sehun perlahan mengerjapkan matanya. Matanya langsung menyipit ketika cahaya menghampiri retina matanya. Ia baru saja sadar dari pengaruh obat bius yang disuntikkan ketika operasi akan berlangsung.

"Sehunna? Kau sudah sadar _chagi_?" sapa Ibunya Sehun.

"_Eomma_ apa operasinya berhasil?" tanya Sehun. Ibunya tersenyum, Sehun memang berhati malaikat. Kata-kata pertamanya setelah sadar dari obat bius malah kata-kata yang mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"Iya _chagi_, Kyungsoo sudah dipindahkan dikamar rawat untuk pemulihan."

"Apa .. Jongin mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak, dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa,"

"Itu lebih baik, apa dia tidak mengunjungiku?"

"_Eomma_, tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Eum~ tanggal 2, _wae_?"

"Sebentar lagi salju pertama pasti turun," Ujar Sehun dengan senyum sendunya.

"Apa kau mau melihatnya bersama _eomma_?"

"Apa itu memungkinkan?" ujar Sehun ragu.

"Tentu saja _chagi_, apa yang tidak mungkin? Kau pasti sembuh 'kan?"

Sehun menganguk ragu. "Aku akan berusaha sembuh _eomma_, untuk semua orang yang menyayangiku," Sehun tersenyum tulus setelah itu.

.:.[].:.

Jongin berdiri didepan pintu bercat putih –yang ternyata adalah pintu dari ruang rawat Sehun. Ia memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih untuk diberikan kepada Sehun.

Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu, ia sudah tidak peduli jika _appa_-nya tahu ia menemui Sehun, ia sangat merindukan lelaki dengan kulit pucat itu. Ia sangat rindu hingga rasanya ia tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan –setelah sebelumnya mengetuknya. Ia melihat tatapan kaget dari Sehun, yeah~ ini adalah kali ketiganya ia mengunjungi Sehun, itu bukan seuatu reaksi yang terlalu mengecewakan.

Jongin tersenyum canggung. Ia lalu melangkah mendekat kearah ranjang Sehun.

"Sehun, aku .. ingin mengajakmu melihat salju pertama ditahun ini. Maukah kau?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Bukannya kau sudah membuat janji dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Ia membatalkannya,"

Sehun menatap ibunya, seakan meminta persetujuan dari orang yang selalu menemaninya itu. Melihat arah tatapan Sehun, Jongin juga ikut menatap Ny. Oh dengan tatapan penuh harap. Ny. Oh tersenyum lalu mengangguk dua kali.

Jongin tersenyum lebar –terlalu lebar bahkan. "_Gomawo ahjumma_, _Kajja_ Sehunnie~"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah, memasang wajah datar untuk menutupi kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Meskipun aura kebahagiaan tetap terpancar pada matanya.

Jongin mendorong kursi roda Sehun menuju taman yang berada didekat rumah sakit tempat Sehun dirawat dalam diam. Suasana yang tercipta sangatlah canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sehunnie." Sehun hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu, Jongin berjongkok disamping kursi roda Sehun. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan Sehun kembali.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan Sehun. "_Wae_?" tanya Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya, Jongin mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Ulangnya.

"Kenapa kau masih menemuiku? Apa karena aku sudah tak lama lagi berada didunia? Apa karena _eomma_ yang menyuruhmu?" Jongin menatap manik mata Sehun dalam. Berusaha menyalurkan semua perasaan yang tersimpan didadanya.

"Tatap mataku, Sehunnie. Apa kau melihat dirimu disana?" Sehun mengangguk. "Kau adalah napasku. Tak bertemu denganmu selama hampir setahun sudah membuatku seperti mayat berjalan," Jongin mengambil napas panjang. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun. "Kumohon, cepatlah sembuh Sehun. Aku tak akan menuruti keinginan _appa_ku untuk menikahi Kyungsoo jika kau sembuh. Kita akan hidup sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Sembuhlah, kumohon Sehunnie." Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Jongin.

Sehun tertegun melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat sisi lemah Jongin sebelumnya. Jongin selalu menyembunyikan sisi lemahnya didepan Sehun, ia tidak pernah mau membagi kesedihannya dengan Sehun.

Jongin membingkai wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata bening Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

_Angmongeul kkwosseoyo  
Uldeon geudaereul anajugi jeone  
Kkumeseo kkaeeo beoryeotjyo_

_Seogeulpeun mame keoteuneul yeoreo  
Dalbiche muldeurin nunmullo pyeonjil bonaeyo_

_Remember geudaega himdeul ttaemyeon hangsang  
Nunmureul useumgwa bakkwotjyo  
Na eomneun goseseon uljimayo don't cry  
Nunmuri manteon geudaeraseo oh_

_Andwaeyo it's my turn to cry naega halgeyo  
Geudaeui nunmul moa  
It's my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo  
Geu nunmulkkaji this time  
_

"_Uljimma_," Ucap Jongin pelan. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sehun, membuat jarak antara keduanya semakin dekat.

"Jangan lakukan ini Jongin, berbahagialah dengan Kyungsoo. Relakanlah aku pergi." Ucap Sehun. Jongin terdiam.

"_Nan ajik geudaereul manhi saranghan,_ _yeongwonhi_." Sehun terisak mendengar perkataan Jongin. Jongin memeluk erat Sehun.

"_Saranghae_," ucap Sehun pelan.

Tak lama setelah itu, sebutir salju jatuh tepat dihidung Sehun. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya, Jongin ikut melihat bagaimana salju itu mencari dihidung Sehun. "_Nunmulinji nun ttaemuniji_?" tanya Jongin dengan senyuman yang dapat menenangkan hati Sehun. "_It's a first snow_, Jongin." Sehun tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang pucat.

Jongin kembali memeluk Sehun erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan kepada orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"_Saranghaeyo, yeongwonhi_." Bisik Sehun sebelum pelukannya pada Jongin melemah.

"Sehunnie?" Panggil Jongin, namun Sehun tak menjawab. Tubuhnya bahkan sangat lemas ketika diguncang oleh Jongin.

Melihat wajah Sehun yang pucat, Jongin langsung menggendong Sehun dan berlari menuju rumah sakit tempat Sehun dirawat.

Dengan panik ia langsung memanggil dokter dan para perawat untuk memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Setelah itu ia hanya bisa terduduk lemas didepan ruang ICU bersama _eomma _dan _appa_ Sehun. Ia berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada orang tua Sehun –yang sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai anak sendiri.

Ketika dokter keluar dengan wajah yang menyedihkan, Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun sudah benar-benar meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Lututnya melemas, ia terjatuh berlutut didepan sang dokter. Semua ini bagaikan mimpi baginya, dunianya seakan runtuh dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia terima. Nama Sehun terus terucap dari bibirnya, bahkan tangisan histeris dari _eomma_ Sehun tak bisa didengarnya lagi.

.:.[].:.

Ia menatap sendu sebuah batu nisan dihadapannya. Tak ada air mata yang mengalir dari matanya, tetapi tatapan matanya sangat jelas menampakkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

'_Oh Sehun' _adalah ukiran yang terdapat pada batu nisan itu.

Perlahan, Jongin terjatuh berlutut disamping makam itu. Ia mengelus batu nisan yang dijatuhi salju itu, membersihkannya dari butiran-butiran salju yang dingin.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil datang menhampiri Jongin yang tengah bersimpuh didekat makam Sehun. Ia dengan perlahan memegang bahu kokoh Jongin.

"J-Jongin?" Ucapnya terbata. Jongin dengan perlahan menengokkan kepalanya kearah suara tersebut.

"Kau belum pulang?" Kyungsoo –lelaki mungil itu– menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau sedang butuh teman," Ucapnya disertai senyum manis. Jongin tertegun melihat senyuman itu. Senyum yang terlihat serupa dengan milik seseorang telah membawa separuh jiwanya pergi.

"S-Sehun?" Bisik Jongin, Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sehun?" Ulangnya.

"Ah! Maaf, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Kau masih butuh istirahat setelah melakukan operasi." Perintah Jongin.

"Apa kau tak apa?" Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dengan langkah perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi Jongin menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir tak jauh dari pemakaman itu.

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali merenung. Ia masih tidak menyangka jika kisah cintanya akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan seperti ini. Butiran-butiran salju menjatuhi tubuhnya. Numun semua itu tak diindahkannya, seluruh raga dan jiwanya sedang tertuju pada Sehun sekarang. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain lelaki manis tersebut.

Sebutir air mata Jongin jatuh bersamaan dengan sebuah salju yang jatuh tepat dihidungnya.

"Sehunnie~ Apa kau hanya menunggu salju pertamamu? Lalu setelah kau mendapatkannya kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Ucap Jongin. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada batu nisan itu.

"Kau pergi jauh Sehun, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Maafkan aku yang selalu melukaimu." Ujar Jongin dengan nada penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku, Sehunnie~"

.:.[].:.

Jongin membuka sebuah surat yang dititipkan Sehun untuknya. Dengan hati gundah ia membaca satu per satu kata yang ada dikertas itu, membayangkan kalau Sehun yang berbicara dengannya langsung.

Matanya menelusuri satu per satu tulisan tangan Sehun.

_Jonginna? Apa kabar? :D_

_Apa kau tak merindukanku? Apa kau sudah bahagia dengan Kyungsoo? _

_Aku turut bahagia jika kau bahagia Jonginna~ _

_Pasti kau sangat terkejut ketika menerima surat ini, karena saat kau membaca surat ini aku pasti sudah tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. _

_Apa kau sudah tau jika aku ini penyakitan? Itu sebabnya aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi mungkin kita bisa bertemu dialam mimpi :P_

_Aku sebenarnya sangat merindukanmu Jonginna, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama? _

_Kuharap iya ^^_

_Aku tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau sekarang sudah bersama orang lain, seperti janjiku dahulu. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu bahkan jika aku lelah aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintamu. _

_Berbahagialah dengan Kyungsoo hyung, Jongin. Jangan kecewakan aku. _

_Saranghae Jonginna. Yeongwonhi :)_

Jongin mendekap surat itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun masih menepati janji itu. Janji ketika mereka baru saja berpacaran. Janji yang pada akhirnya membuat Sehun sakit hati.

Jongin merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. Dirinya yang selalu menyakiti Sehun. Dirinya yang lemah. Dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mempertahankan cintanya. Ia terus merutuki dirinya hingga Kyungsoo –yang entah sejak kapan masuk kekamarnya– menepuk bahunya.

"Jongin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir. Jongin mengangguk disertai senyuman palsu. Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku, kalau kau mau." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya yang menenangkan.

"Terimakasih _hyung_, maaf selama ini aku sudah menyakitimu." Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aishh! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? _Jja_! Kita makan!"

"Aku sedang tidak berselera makan _hyung_,"

"Setidaknya makanlah walaupun sedikit, _ne~~_?" Pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Tch, _arraseo_,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar setelah itu.

.:.[].:.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin hari terlihat semakin akrab, mereka sering terlihat berdua. Tetapi bukan berarti Jongin sudah melupakan Sehun, ia hanya berusaha memenuhi permintaan Sehun.

Ia tidak ingin Sehun kecewa diatas sana. Ia tetap mencintai Kyungsoo sebagai _hyung _saja, tidak lebih dari itu. Dan ia berharap Kyungsoo bisa mengerti itu semua.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk santai disebuah café yang sering mereka kunjungi.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tau siapa orang yang telah mendonorkan ginjalnya untukmu?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"_Ani_, _nugu?_" Tanyanya sambil meminum _bubble tea_-nya.

"Dia Sehun, _hyung_."

"Uhuk! Uhuk! _Mwo_? Sehun?" Ucapnya terkejut.

"_Ne_, dia yang telah mendonorkan ginjalnya. Jadi kumohon, jagalah ginjal itu _hyung_." Pinta Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

"_Arraseo_,"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"_Ne_,"

"_Kajja_ kita kembali kerumah,"

"_Kajja_!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan ditepi jalan. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan.

Seorang anak terlihat menangis dihadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, membuat mereka berdua tepaksa menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Hiks, kalungku terjatuh–hiks ditengah jalan itu. Itu–hiks kalung dari _eomma,_"

"Sebentar biar _hyung_ ambilkan _ne_?"

"_Jinjja_? _Gomawo hyung_," Ucap anak itu.

"Sebentar _ne _Jongin?" Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan kearah kalung itu, _traffic light _sedang berwarna hijau, pertanda pejalan kaki dibolehkan untuk melintasi jalan. Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk mengambil kalung yang berada tepat ditangannya.

Jongin memperhatikan _gesture_ yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum. Namun, ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kea rah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_!" Seru Jongin, ia langsung berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya ke tepi jalan. Sebagai gantinya, tubuhnya dihantam dengan keras oleh mobil itu. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya remuk, seperti seluruh tulang yang menyangga tubuhnya ditarik dengan paksa keluar dari tubuhnya.

Satu per satu pejalan kaki yang melihat kejadian itu mulai mendatangi –mengerubungi– Jongin yang saat ia terbaring dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo bagai terpaku ditempatnya. Ia masih tidak bisa mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"_H-hyung_?" Cicit anak yang beberapa lalu berbicara dengan mereka –Jongin dan Kyungsoo– menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari ketidak percayaannya. Segera ia berlari menuju kerumunan yang terlihat semakin banyak itu.

"J-Jongin!" Seru Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum diantara ringisannya, "_H-hyung_, b-berjanjilah k-kau akan menjaga g-ginjal y-yang diberikan o-oleh S-Sehun, _hyung_,"

"_Arraseo_, _hyung_ akan menjaganya, tapi _hyung_ mohon bertahanlah Jonginna," Ujar Kyungsoo dengan isakannya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Maafkan aku _hyung_, _saranghae_." Tak lama setelah itu Jongin menutup matanya dengan perlahan.

"_Aniya_! Ya! Kalian! Cepat hubungi _ambulance_!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Seorang dari kerumunan itu menghubungi _ambulance_, tak lama kemudian _ambulance _pun datang. Para medis segera membawa tubuh Jongin ke dalam _ambulance_, Kyungsoo ikut serta didalamnya.

Air mata terus saja mengalir dari mata bulat Kyungsoo, ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia masih bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Jongin, tetapi saat ini ia hanya bisa melihat Jongin yang tengah merenggang nyawa karena menyelamatkannya.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya, ia akan mengabari _appa _dan _eomma _Jongin soal kecelakaan ini. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mendial nomor _eomma_-nya Jongin. Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang bisa dikatakan tidak muda lagi diujung _line_ sana.

"_Ahjumma_," Ucap Kyungsoo menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Ne_, ada apa Kyungsoo sayang?_"

"_Ahjumma_, Jongin, Jongin kecelakaan _ahjumma_,"

Hening.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu reaksi yang diberikan oleh _eomma_ Jongin.

"M-mwo_? K-kau sekarang berada dimana?" _

"Kami sedang menuju Seoul _Internasional Hospital_ _ahjumma_,"

"Arraseo_, _ahjumma_ akan segera kesana,_"

.:.[].:.

Kyungsoo terduduk disamping makam Jongin, ia merasa _de javu _dengan semua ini. Ia tidak menyangka akan kehilangan Jongin secepat ini. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya kearah langit yang terlihat cerah disatu sisi namun terlihat gelap disatu sisi lagi.

"Jongina~ apa kau sudah bertemu Sehun disana?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Pasti kau akan bahagia dengan Sehun disana, aku berjanji akan menjaga ginjal Sehun dengan baik. Seperti yang engkau katakan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan tulus.

Senyum itu semakin melebar ketika melihat langit seakan melukiskan dua insan yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka telah hidup bahagia diatas sana.

.:.[].:.

Kyungsoo berjalan seraya memerhatikan kedua kakinya, tak menyadari seorang dengan wajah kotak berlari dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak ke belakang ketika tubuh lelaki itu menubruknya.

"Ah! _Joesonghamnida_," Ucap lelaki itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"_Ne_, _gwenchana,_"

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru. Jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu hubungi saja aku, _ne_?" Ucap lelaki itu seraya memberikan kartu namanya.

_Kim Jongdae_

Itu adalah nama yang tertera dikartu nama itu.

END!

Key's Note:

Maafkan diriku yang telat updet~~

Buat yang nungguin terror, maaf aku lagi kena WB sepertinya. Gak ada inspirasi mendekat sama sekali.

Mungkin sudah tertimbun dengan tugas-tugas yang sangat menyenangkan/?

Semoga kalian suka sama akhirnya yang, errrrr entahlah abstrak.

Don't forget to give your review, OK!

20140327

Kiss&Hug


End file.
